Skylar's Demise
by pinklemonade36
Summary: I hadn't known how long I'd been there. I remembered walking home, turning the last corner before reaching the street, then nothing. I couldn't recalled being attached or even passing out. All I could recall is the end of my walk home then waking up here.


I hadn't known how long I'd been there. I remembered walking home, turning the last corner before reaching the street, then nothing. I couldn't recalled being attached or even passing out. All I could recall is the end of my walk home then waking up here.

Here being what looked like a master bedroom. It was large and dark. The walls were painted with a dark blue almost black color. The room had tall ceilings and to the left of me was a king sized bed and a desk. Behind hm was the door to the bedroom and in front of me was a window. To the right him of was just a wall with nothing but a single piece of artwork hanging from it. I tried to fully take in my surrounding, begging for a memory to arise that would tell me where I was but nothing came. My head whipped around when I heard the door being unlocked and instinct immediately took over. I ran to the first place I saw as a hiding spot. I squeezed my skinny frame behind a dresser he had and waited not even risking to peek my head out to see who was coming in.

From behind the dresser I could hear heavy footsteps walk into the room before closing the door again. There was silence for about a minute before a low husky voice spoke, "Boy, I suggest you show yourself."

His voice was enough to scare the shit out of me and I wasn't willing to go towards anyone who referred to me as boy. Who ever this man was I surely didn't know him and had zero interest and getting to.

I heard ruffling around the room indicating to me that he was looking for me. My heart rate sped up, knowing with every new place he looked my luck in not being found dwindled. When it sounded like he was in front of the dresser I held my breath and prayed he just wouldn't bother looking but that dream was crushed quickly and I saw his head peak behind the dresser. I saw the glint of a smile before trying to move my body in the other direction of the dresser trying to be as far out of reach as possible. He on the other hand had no intention of even letting me believe I had a chance, and pushed the dresser fully to the floor resulting in a loud bang to echo in the room.

My head shot up looking at him with fear clear as day showing on my face. "W-who are you?", the words stumbled out my mouth, "Why am I here?"

His only response was a chuckle and even through a small smile showed on his lips there wasn't a sign of sincerity from this man. Looking at him he had to be at least 6'3, towering over my 5'7 frame and had to weight at least 250 lb with the amount of muscle he had. He may not have lifted weights regularly but this wasn't a guy you want to get in a fight with on the street. He had dark brown hair, with matching eyes and appeared like he may have been a nice looking face worn away from years of what I assumed was hard labor or stress.

He walked forward causing me to scramble back until I hit a wall, causing me to panic even more and him to stop his movement. "Stay the fuck back!" I damn near screamed, holding on to any bravery I could muster. This time he didn't look so amused and his lips transformed into a tight line. He started walking towards me again stopping right in front of my sitting form, pulled back his hand it came down hard and quick. I didn't even have time to defend myself before my head snapped to the side knocking me to my side.

Stunned my hand went up to my face and I stared up at him in horror. "W-w-why…" Was all I could get out before he snatched me up by the front of my shirt slamming me into the wall behind me causing me to grunt. "You will not talk to me that way!", he said through clenched teeth, "I've waited a long time for you Skylar and if I have to punish you everyday for you to know your place I'll do so with happiness."

Hearing him say all this caused me to start freaking out. Though I heard what he said about defying him I didn't care, I wanted to get the fuck away from this man. My hands went up to where his was holding my shirt and I started clawing at his fingers, struggling for freedom. The man hissed in pain from my attach, rage growing in his eyes. "You are a slow learning I see….I will enjoy breaking you.' He ended giving me another backhand this time splitting my lip. The force of the blow would have knocked me to the ground if he hadn't still been holding me up. He proceeding hitting me, sending a punch to my stomach taking all the air out my lungs. I tried to lean forward to comfort my throbbing insides but he wasn't done, not yet. The beating continued. More backhands to the face causing my mouth to fill with blood and what felt like my left eye swelling shut. The pain was so much, too much, and I just wanted him to stop. I would listen, I would do anything for him to stop. "Please! I-I'm sorry...it h-h-hurts just please stop! I'll listen!" I begged hoping he would hear my through his angry fit.

He let me go and allowed me to crumble to the floor. I huffed in pain and exhaustion. I had never been in a fight before let alone got beaten and my body was feeling the full effects of all his blows. Hot tears rolled down my face as I silently cried from the pain I was feeling.

"I like beating you Skyler, don't give me a reason to." And with that he left me there bleeding on the floor of my new cage.


End file.
